Not Falling Apart Part 2
by sega0907
Summary: This is an official sequel of "Not Falling Apart" by BigFan4242, which I wrote with her permission. I will be continuing her story, with more angst, crime, romance, suspense, and everything in between. Enjoy! A/N: Complete as-is; see Ch. 4
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not Falling Apart Part 2**

**Warnings: Suicide, Homicide, Death, Language, Heaven/Hell, biblical references, self-harm, angst (basically everything bad)  
><strong>

**Most of James' and Kendall's story-lines take place in Hell, while Logan, Carlos and everyone else is back on Earth.**

**NOTE: This is an official sequel of "Not Falling Apart" by BigFan4242, with her permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or even this storyline.**

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

I'm full of happiness. And I should be because I'm about to be reunited with my true love, Kendall Knight.

But why is my soul going down into the ground? _Oh, that's right!_ I killed myself.

I couldn't live with the fact that _I killed Kendall_, so I had to end it.

But it's all worth it for me to see him again, even if it's in **Hell**...

* * *

><p>IN HELL<p>

Walking down the path to my fate, I see many people. Some I know from the past.

My cousin, an old neighbor. All destined to spend eternity here.

As I reach my destination, I reach Him.

He is a giant figure, resembling a man. His name, King Minos, judge of the damned.

I approach him, already knowing my fate: 7th circle of Hell, for suicides.

As he is about to banish me forever, I ask him if he knows if Kendall is there.

"Who is Kendall Knight?", he roars.

"What? You must know where he is! He killed himself a few weeks ago. Aren't you supposed to know this?", I start to laugh nervously, because Minos only looks at me with confusion, with a hint of rage.

"ENOUGH! There is _no Kendall Donald Knight_ anywhere in Hell, and there never has! Now _leave_", and with that, Minos raises his giant fists, and a hole opens up beneath me, sending me to my eternal resting place.

As I fall, I panic. "Where the _Hell_ is Kendall?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I wanted to set the background for the rest of the story, which will start to pick up more in the next chapter. <strong>

**This is my first fanfic ever and I hope I did good, even though I probably suck at dialogue scenes. Feel free to comment and tell me if I should continue this story or not!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Not Falling Apart Part 2**

**Warnings: Suicide, Homicide, Death, Language, Heaven/Hell, biblical references, self-harm, angst (basically everything bad)**

**Most of James' and Kendall's story-lines take place in Hell, while Logan, Carlos and everyone else is back on Earth.**

**NOTE: This is an official sequel of "Not Falling Apart" by BigFan4242, with her permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or even this storyline.**

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

"_Well you should." he smiled "I'm sure it won't end as horrible as what happened to me." _

_The words echoed in my mind as I let go of his grasp. I stared deeply into his warm, chocolate colored eyes with mine._

"_Hey buddy I need to talk to you. I talked with James before he died and I think he'd want me to tell you this."_ **(1)**

"What is it?"

"It's nothing big. But I don't know if I should tell you just yet. I don't want you to turn out like Kendall"

"Why the hell would I end up like Kendall?" Carlos was getting worried now, he had no idea why his best friend had committed suicide.

"The reason that Kendall committed suicide, is that James told him something that he couldn't handle."

"What could he possibly tell him that would make him kill himself?"

"He told Kendall he loved him."

And with that, Carlos's face froze, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"He t-told him he l-loved him?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! James _can't be_ gay! I mean, he had so many girlfriends, but if he was-"

I cut Carlos off, because I knew I had to tell him now before I lost lost the confidence that i had built up.

"That's why it makes it that much harder for me to tell you my secret I said softly to him

What could you tell me that-" Carlos's eyes grew wider, he knew what I needed to tell him.

"Carlos, I love you. Not like a friend or brother, but more than that. I don't know how long I have had these feelings but I know they are real."

"What? You can't be! NOT YOU TOO! Oh my god, what do I do? Are all my _friends_ gay?" I was shocked on how he put the emphasis on friends, as if this would change anything.

I saw tears forming in his eyes over the shock of all this and reached out to hug him, but he pushed me away

"Don't _touch_ me! Just stay away from me, o_k_ay?" And with that, he ran out of the apartment, crying.

* * *

><p>Authors POV<p>

Meanwhile, in a dark room, someone had been watching that whole scene play out through a hidden camera, laughing at the situation. Slowly an evil smile formed on their face, knowing this was all going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Those were quotes taken from the original story.<strong>

**Feel free to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Not Falling Apart Part 2**

**Warnings: Suicide, Homicide, Death, Language, Heaven/Hell, biblical references, self-harm, angst (basically everything bad)**

**Most of James' and Kendall's story-lines take place in Hell, while Logan, Carlos and everyone else is back on Earth.**

**NOTE: This is an official sequel of "Not Falling Apart" by BigFan4242, with her permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or even this storyline.**

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

My body laid there, lifeless on the ground.

A moment ago, I had felt so much pain, like my body was being electrocuted. But now, I don't feel anything.

But why can I see my body? Why does it seem like I am floating away?

_No!_ I can't be dying! I can't be, I'm too young.

I don't even know _how_ it happened?

My soul is floating up, away from the Earth. As I look up, I notice that the clouds have been replaced by a white light, in the middle of it is a stair case that leads to who-knows where.

After what seemed like eternity, I reach the staircase and, not knowing what to do, start to walk up them.

But before I do, I am stopped by someone who gently grabs my shoulder.

I turn around to meet the face of someone who I thought I would never see again. "Dad?"

The middle-aged man simply grabbed my body and pulled me into a tight hug. At that moment, I knew he was my dad.

I started to sob into his shoulder, but he continued to hold me, his shirt getting wet from my tears.

When my sobs began to die down into small sniffles, he pulled away from me. "Kendall, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm s-so happy to see y-you too Dad. Where are we?" I feel so lost and I just want to go home, but in the back of my mind, I know that is never going to happen.

"We are about to walk to the gates of Heaven", he told me with a simple grin on his face, as if he was telling me the weather for tomorrow.

"H-heaven?" My eyes widened and face froze, my mouth falling on the floor. "But why are you here? You've been _dead_ for 10 years. You were killed in a car accident."

"I know that. But They gave me permission to come and see you when you came in."

Oh my _God_! This is all happening way too fast. My head started spinning and I can feel my legs giving out from the stress.

"Wait, how did I die int he first place? I have no memory of the past few hours.

With that, his voice lost all cheeriness and he had a serious look on his face.

"Kendall, I don't know how to tell you this"

"What is it? Just talk, I can take it."

"You were murdered."

_"_WHAT? W-WHO KILLED ME?" I was close to screaming by now and my face turned white and I found it hard to breathe. Why would someone want me _dead_?

"Just calm down, son. Everything will be explained later on." He took my hand, and starts leading me up the stairs, a grin still plastered on his face. Confused but curious, I follow him anyways, not knowing where or what I am headed for...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am very sorry about the late update. Schoolwork, writer's block, and other priorities have kept me very busy and I barely have time to breathe. I hope you like this short, but vital chapter!<strong>

**Feel free to comment!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Due to school being back in session, housework, volunteering, losing all new chapters of my stories, and personal issues, I have decided to quit writing FanFiction stories. It is much too hard to continue with writing stories and I haven't even updated any of them in almost a year. Plus, I am out of ideas and have lost inspiration. I will continue to keep my account to keep track of stories I read, but will not post any new stories. If I do, it may be in the future and it will most likely be one-shots. I am very sorry to my readers, but if anyone would like to adopt any one of my multi-chapter stories, feel free to message me. Thank you all for understanding!**


End file.
